a feeling worse than heartbreak
by teravolt
Summary: the class believes lila and think mari is out to make her look like a liar, even though she is [discontinued cause i suck]
1. Chapter 1

It stung. It had really _stung_ when everyone glared at her the way the do when Chloe cause a new akuma. It hurt the most when it was _Adrien_ that glared at her so intense. She felt her heart shatter. If this is how a heartbreak felt, then she was broken for sure.

She remembers the day she tagged along with him on his date with Kagami and _god did it hurt_ but now as much as the glare he had shot at her. It was like, like she was a villain for pointing out that Lila might be lying. What hurt the most was _Alya_ turning on her so fast. The girl she considered her best friend, someone she had seen the _potential_ in becoming a miraculous for her desire to stand up to bullies. To stand up to _Chloe_ and not let her get away with shit. Someone who inspired _her_ as Ladybug inspired Alya.

 _And she didn't believe her._

So back to the classroom she went, calming herself down with some breathing exercises before she decided to open up her sketchbook and practice on some new designs, specifically how she wished her outfit looked. While concentrating on the spots and keeping her eyes from tearing up, she failed to notice the purple butterfly fluttering behind her, waiting for the perfect moment to land on and akumatize her.

-/-

The rest of the morning was _shitty_. She was just relieved when it was lunch time. She had forgotten to pack some lunch, which meant she had to get cafeteria food, which wasn't bad, but it was just meh compared to her parents cooking; made with love.

It wasn't until she got her food did she realize Lila was now seated between Alya _and_ Adrien, laughing away as she had an arm wrapped around his arm. She didn't know what she was feeling, anger? Sadness? Disappointment? _Betrayed_?

Trying to get herself out before she did something she regretted, she left the cafeteria and walked back to her classroom where she could sit on the bench outside and eat her food in peace. It didn't take long before she felt tears building up, and although Tikki was right beside her trying to comfort her, it simply wasn't enough. Choking back a sob, she started to run towards the nearest bathroom so she can cry in peace without anyone else seeing her and making fun of her.

It was like last year all over again.

During that time, she failed to notice a familiar looking butterfly follow her in, until she turned around to lock the stall did she see it. The only thing she could do was panic. She tried calming herself down but the butterfly getting closer kept stressing her and it was becoming harder and harder to try and stay calm. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and she heard not one, but two familiar voices.

"So, I'm guessing you like Adrien?"

"Mhm, I tried asking him out earlier, but then Marinette came in and blew up on me, so it made it hard for me to ask him."

"Oh, it might be because she likes him, or she did, so she says. I saw the way he defended your honor girl, I say go for it, won't hurt to try."

 _Go for it._

 _goforit_

 _goforitgoforit_

The words simply echoed in her mind, forgetting about what she was trying to do in the first place. She felt herself go numb, and her eyes blur up. Turns out, heartbreak wasn't the worst feeling in the world after all.

" _Hello there Verraden, I am Hawkmoth and it seems that everyone you cared about seems to have turned their back on you. How would you feel if I told you I could help you get payback for making you feel so insignificant? All I need is for you to retrieve two items for me, Ladybug's earrings and Chat Noir's ring. Think you're up for the task?"_

She knew this was wrong, she knew she had to resist, but as the heard the two girls giggling as they left the bathroom she closed her eyes and mentally apologized to Chat Noir. It seemed like today, Ladybug wasn't going to be around to help anyone, after all, they wouldn't even help their "everyday ladybug" as they called her not too long again.

Letting her emotions finally rise from inside her, she opened her eyes, with one last tear falling as she saw Tikki staring back at her in fear, mouthing a small _sorry._

"Yes Hawkmoth."

* * *

 _ps this was just for fun based on todays 5 min trailer i guess. i didn't watch it but i did see enough and i too was a lil triggered and sad and disappointed of what i saw. so this is obvs an au of that and it is **not** canon. idk if i'll even continue this but we'll see, fyi sorry for anything wrong i did since i just sat down, wrote it, then uploaded before i lost the inspiration for it c:_


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know how she managed to grab them without her noticing, but for some reason they hadn't been sucked in with the transformation, something she was grateful for. The Ladybug miraculous was the only thing that could fully purify an akuma out of all the miraculouses. She could _only_ think of one that would have enough power to do it as well, but there would be consequences simply because it wasn't a power they were _meant to use_.

But now, she had a job, find Chat Noir and give him the earrings before time ran out on her end and she was sucked back into the jewelry.

-/-

Adrien was struggling to evade the new akuma and find a place to transform. He knew it was out there, lurking for its new victim, but he couldn't figure out who it was. All he could hear was yelling and more yelling and shouting and screaming and what sounded like crying?

For some reason, something urged him to look to his bottom left, with a knot starting to form in his stomach. In the midst of all the chaos, he couldn't help but spot a red and black creature that looked eerily like Plagg, but more, _bug like_. Like Pollen when Chloe first revealed herself to be Queen Bee, and for some odd reason, he wanted to cry in despair,

Suddenly, it disappeared, and without considering the consequences of him becoming the akuma's next victim, he ran straight to where he last saw the creature. He had to push through some people, classmates, teachers, he couldn't tell. But when he finally reached the edge of the wall, all he could see was a pair of black studs. He started to cry.

-/-

Going out wasn't usually her thing, but for today, she decided it would be bearble before fencing class. Her favorite thing to do was to beat Adrien Agreste, but seeing him also made her heart flutter, especially after they had gone ice skating. Sure, she now knew Marinette had a thing for him, but she wasn't going to let that hold her back, but she wasn't going to be a bitch about it.

She tried giving the girl advice, but she was too shy and simply too awkward to do anything around him, so she figured she had a shot. One thing, however, was that her family came first before anything else, even her own personal feelings. So imagine her surprise when one of Paris own heros was standing in front of her, holding a piece of jewelry and asking her, no, more like _begging_ her to be a hero.

To help _him_ out.

But something was wrong, really wrong. Because he didn't look like he did the first time she met him. She realized that his eye color was _actually_ green, not part of his uniform. And she couldn't spot the girl anywhere, which that _lovely_ smile of hers and that ambiance of _confidence_ that she carried around her the first time around.

She was _gone_ and in front of her was a silver ring that the black-spotted hero was practically _begging_ for her to use.

"-just for one time please Kagami. I've seen you fence, and I'm confident you'll be a _perfect_ Chat Noir for today, just _please._ Ladybug is **gone** and she needs our help to save her from the akuma. I just can't believe that the akuma got her before she could escape to transform.

Kagami, _please._ "

* * *

 _ngl i have no idea what im writing. i'm trying to plan out mari's akuma and her powers but fuck man, i'm good at bullshitting stuff, not actually designing. i saw some really good akumatized forms on tumblr and tbh i know mine is gonna be shitty and i dont wanna continue writing this but i just see so many fucking possibilities and im kinda tempted to keep going until i loose inspiration so i guess yall gotta stick around for a while_

 _gottem_

 _no im kidding but pls no high expectations, im just a wee girlie in a tough world trying to adult and fucking pass this semester so dont expect much from me or this story_

 _ty tho for those that have read and are here, yall are incredible and hope you have an amazing day/night/evening/morning (whenever u see this i guess)._

 _toddles :3_

 ** _fyi sorry for any grammer errors or misspelling i'm just posting as i go i'll one day go back and edit this shit lmao_**


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien reached over to pick up the stud earrings, trying his best to wipe his face with his other arm to regain his composure. He heard Plagg gasp from his backpack, where he assumed he'd noticed _exactly_ what he had picked up. Looking around, he spotted the door to a classroom (which he assumed was empty considering it was wide open) and ran towards, careful to evade the akumas line of sight and he saw more and more people trying to run away from whatever they were throwing. Was it darts?

Making sure to close the door behind him, he grabbed a chair under the handle to prevent it from being opened. Hopefully, it would last long enough to figure out what exactly happened to Ladybug and how he was going to stop the akuma without her ability to purify and fix the mess it made.

Opening his hand, which was now covered in a bit of blood from where it had been digging against his palm, he nearly _fainted_ when he heard his name come out from the little kwami.

"- _Adrien! Ladybug needs your help! She became a victim and luckily managed to take the earrings off but she can't help."_

"Tikki, is what you're saying… true?" He saw as the kwami Plagg named _Tikki_ give him a sad look that resulted in a gasp from him. "Then how are supposed to have Ladybug fight if she's already-I mean been targeted by the akuma unknowingly?"

"Should I find someone to be Ladybug for this fight?" he tried to pitch in. The look he got from both kwani's was of disbelief and, from what it seemed, _sadness_?

"I mean, that could _possibly_ work, the only problem would be who the person would be and how trustworthy they are. If they don't return it, we could potentially be handed over to Hawkmoth, or even worse, used by someone else with their _own_ evil intentions." Tikki said, shaking her head. "I can't think of a Ladybug that would be able to work in this situation. Queen Bee isn't selfless enough, Rena Rogue is better with creating illusions and manipulating the akuma, and Caraprace is better at being the defense. There's also no other student in this school I can think off that _has_ the slight potential to be a temporary Ladybug."

Letting a sigh, Tikki floated over to the nearest desk to let out a small sob. Adrien looked over at Plagg, conflicted at the situation before them. She was right, he didn't think he could trust anyone else as Ladybug, maybe Marienette, but he had a gut feeling it was _her_ that had gotten akumatized after how Lila treated her in class. He needed to think of someone who _knew_ how Ladybug thought, who was able to not let the stress of figuring out how to stop an akuma get" to them someone who- _oh._

He looks over at Plagg, who immediately started shaking his head and floating over to him and look dead in his eyes.

"Adrien you _can't_. You're **my** chosen, not Tikki's. I only trust you to become Chat Noir, no one else could compare to you. I don't want to have the other three to become the temporary Chat Noir, only _you._ "

"But Plagg, it's the only way to save her. It's partly my fault because I didn't really stick up for her, despite knowing that Lila was _lying_. And besides, it won't _be_ any of the three mentioned, I don't know who they are other than Queen Bee, even if I have an idea of who it could be. I _promise_ the person that comes to mind _won't_ abuse the power the black cat brings, it isn't their MO. We have no other option."

Hearing the sniffling stop from a few feet away, he looked over to see Tikki staring back at him, tears still forming at the bridge of her eyes.

"Adrien, I can't make you do this. If you take me back to the Master, he can find us a temporary Ladybug for now, we need you as-"

"But we _ALSO_ need a Ladybug who won't be a mess and know how her powers work. Chat Noir is straightforward, Ladybug _isn't._ I remember the first day I met my lady and she was _awful_ at it. No offense to her but, we can't have any mistake if the current Ladybug can't be brought back to her civilian form. It would ensure Hawkmoth's victory."

If a pin had dropped at the moment he stopped speaking, you could've heard since it was dead quiet. Sometimes, he forgot the kwamis didn't need to breathe to stay alive.

He felt dizzy.

"Please Plagg and Tikki, let me do this."

After what felt like forever, Tikki finally floated over to him, and with a sigh, she started to explain. "-spots on to transform, spotts off to detransform. Lucky Charm will always ensure your victory if you can figure out what the item is trying to tell you. However, you only have 5 minutes to do to. After that, you can use Miraculous Ladybug to fix everything but deaths since we don't have the power to do that, or at least, neither you or Ladybug have that power as of now. Don't forget to purify the akuma or the same thing will happen when you first went up against Stoneheart. When you're done, I'm also going to need some sweets to replenish my energy since it's an exhausting job."

"Okay, but umm, just one thing, I don't have pierced ears? How an I supposed too-"

"Oh come on Adrien, just pierce them right now, here I'll help-"

"No! Just trust me, you don't need pierced ears for them to be put on. They're, as you humans call it, _magical_. You won't even feel them there at all." Tikki said, puffing out her chest. Adrien simply sighed and decided to take her word on it.

"If you say so."

He didn't feel them, but he did feel a different _surge_ of power compared to the ring. It felt, _lighter_ and more _stressful_ if that made any sense. He yelled out "spots on" and tried to imagine himself a cool suit that _didn't_ include the bell (although he wish it did but he was now _ladybug_ and it wouldn't make sense to have one). When he was finished transforming, he looked over at Plagg for reassure, who only smiled at him.

"You look great Adrien, but maybe a bit _too spotty."_

"Oh shush it Plagg. Now, time to go find Kagami, I promise she'll be able to do the job good and return you."

"If you say so, remember that if you don't, you'll be plagued with bad luck forever."

He hoped he was kittening around.

* * *

 _am currently omw to chicago for those who are reading this so i probs won't start on the next chapter until i come back on monday. as always, i didn't check for mistakes so if you wanna beta for someone who simply writes what comes to mind hmu and we can figure something out? and HOLY HECK DID YALL SEE THE SPOILERS IM SCREAMING. i wont say anything but i swear tg i'm gonna cry when those episodes come out cause im hella excited and that one au is now canon? i reaaaaally hope they did it on their own free will, that'd be lit, or idk, but it better be fucking good._

 _as always, hope yall enjoyed this one, tried to be more detailed, something i'm gonna start to work on now since i kinda wanna expand it and shit. have a lovely night/day/evening_


End file.
